From DE-OS No. 2 927 166 there is known a raisable and lowerable device which can be raised to a storage position and lowered to a position of use such as stated above. In the known device, a roof covering plate or underroof plate is arranged for sound deadening or fire protection purposes, and the purpose of the device is to design such a roof covering or underroof plate in such a manner that an optimal utilization of the floor surface present in a room can be achieved. Thus, said publication does not relate to and does not show any system for utilizing a raisable and lowerable berth in a compartment having a limited space.
There is a number of fields, especially within the transport sector, wherein there exists a space utilization problem in compartments having a small volume and limited space, and which are for sitting as well as sleeping. For example, the problem is present in railway carriages as well as in cabins on larger boats or in living quarters on e.g. offshore platforms, pleasure boats, camping cars and driver's cabs for large long-transport lorries and "carriage trains".
When fitting for example pleasure boats of approximately 30 feet length, the placement of the berths is a substantial problem. The demand on comfort increases, and the combination sitting/sleeping berths seems to be in retreat. In recent structures, solutions have been based on slipping berths under the floor, both amidships and in connection with a stern cabin. For boats having Diesel engines, such solutions result in bad odors in addition to poor comfort. This berth placement can also result in a certain danger because of risk of gas in connection with pantry and petrol gas. The placing of the berth directly on the bottom of the boat may also result in condensation problems, something which is also objectionable, especially to someone who is rheumatic. Nevertheless, this solution is now preferred.
For camping cars the combination of sitting and sleeping groups is even more difficult since space is even more limited than in a pleasure boat. According to the prior art, combination solutions are used to the extent that sitting and sleeping comforts both suffer. Usually, the double berth is a fixed berth placed over the driver's seat, with a height above the mattress of 60-70 cm to the roof. Older people have problems getting into the berth. On hot summer days this confined space is oppressively hot. A "drawer" which can be pulled down over the driver's seats appears in several recent models. But the height of the "drawer" remains; and such a suspension appears to be rickety and have space limitations even if the berth is raised. The traditional solution with a lowerable dining table and sofa cushions is not very suitable over a long time and results in poor comfort.
On most of the conventional versions it is, however, the safety which is most questionable. A camping car is typically to be driven long-distance. And according to trade news, the percentage of retiree buyers is rising. This means that the demand on sleeping comfort and safety during driving must be set high. For families with children, the car's safety is often decisive. Today's parents of small children are not willing to reduce their demands, and a camper should have the same safety devices as a modern passenger car. In practice this means that one must be able to expect seats having headrests and seatbelts in all seats. Sharp table edges should also be avoided. These desirable features are not met in the hitherto existing structures.
In the case of driver's cabs for buses and transport lorries ("carriage trains"), the known structures are encumbered with substantial shortcomings and limitations with respect to comfort and working environment. Traditionally, but for minor deviations, the area behind the seats has been reserved for a pair of berths. In practice, this means that it is difficult to move into the driver's cab even if there is full headroom.
At present, the working environment for long-transport drivers is far below what may be acceptable for most work places. For example, the demands for living quarters, comfort etc. in fishing boats and boats for carrying trade have changed radically over a few years. Modern campers and caravans are equipped with a shower, WC, warm and cold water, cooking facilities, etc. as a matter-of-course, even if most of the camping places to which these are referred are outfitted with these amenities. A long-transport driver often has to park the carriage train over night and therefore has a far greater need for these facilities. The demand for regular meals, and familiar types of food, may also arise. A separate kitchen with a microwave oven, refrigerator, freezer, etc., would therefore make cooking simpler and relieve the driver from stress. Regular exercise which requires a proper shower should also be mentioned. However, such cannot be realized with known principles.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a system utilizing at least one raisable and lowerable berth in a compartment having limited space in such a manner that the available space is optimally utilized to provide very good sleeping comfort and by a simple operation, good sitting comfort without using any of the previously discussed combination solutions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which is very simple to operate and safe in use.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a system devoid of said problems and shortcomings of the prior art in the fields mentioned above.